iTaunt Death
by RAMonster
Summary: Freddie is having a hard time sleeping, a dark secret is weighing on him, one he cannot share. Fluffy Seddie One-shot, unless I get good reviews and I might make it a twofer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own iCarly, wish I did though. Leave enough nice reviews and I may add more to this one-shot. **

I sat up in bed, my every waking thought was filled with the face of one person, and now she was spilling over into my unconscious world. I dreamed of her again, I dreamed of her curls and her pouty lips, I dreamed of all her strengths and even the emotional barriers she had erected that kept even those closest to her at bay. I knew I wouldn't able to go back to sleep, my mind was flashing actively of our years together. I mean she inflicted pain to me almost daily, but I love her strength. I turned on my computer and sat down in my desk chair. When the email box popped up, I began to pour my heart and soul into it.

_My Dearest Sam, _

_ I couldn't sleep but the reason may surprise you. I can't sleep because of you, your face, your voice has been haunting every waking moment and now plagues even my dreams. I can't imagine my life without you; you are the peanut butter to my jelly, the bacon to my Bolivian. We are opposites, and yet we balance each other, like yin and yang. I know, stupid comparison, but its 3:00 in the morning on a Saturday, I can't think of anything better. _

_ I'm writing this email to tell you my deepest darkest secret, but you will never see this, no one will. I don't know if you have realized, but yours is the face I look for when I walk into a room, and when you're not there my heart sinks a little. Your name is the last on my tongue before I go to sleep, and the first I utter when I wake up. I don't want to creep you out so that you never talk to me again, but I think putting my feelings down on "paper" is good for my soul, I must spill my secret to someone and no one will understand. _

_ What I really want to say is __**I love you**__, no one else but you. Despite the fact that you have made it your personal mission to torture me over the past few years, but I don't mind so much anymore; I like that you acknowledge me, even if it is with a thump to my forehead or a punch to the shoulder. _

_ Sam, I would die for you, but most of all I can't live without you. I only wish I could tell you how I feel, but I wish to be able to procreate someday, even if it is not with my first love, and the one who truly holds my heart. _

_ I love you Sam._

I wasn't satisfied, it didn't seem real, and then I noticed the address box was empty. I filled in Sam's email address and stretched in my chair, yawning. I decided to capitalize on my sleepiness and stood, walking to my bed and curled into the comforter.

I don't know what made my mother open my door that morning and look at my computer screen. Maybe fate, or Death, I bet it was Death as she clicked the send button on the email I had composed in the middle of the night.

When I woke up to see the little dialog box with the worst five words I could imagine, "Your e-mail has been sent."

I rolled into my comforter and waited for Death to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, blah blah. **

I had spent the night at Carly's, my mom was bringing over some new boyfriend and I wanted to actually get some sleep. But just as my dream turned into delicious bacon she was jumping up and down on the bed to get me to wake up. "Sam get up! Sam get up!"

If she wasn't my best friend I would have broken her arm or something, but I sat up and looked at the clock, almost noon, I never get up before noon on a Saturday.

"Sam you have to get up, you got an e-mail. I accidentally read a little of it, it's important."

I yawned and mumbled something, but I was interrupted by Carly, "Sam that is so unladylike." I shook my head, my hair was a mess, blonde strands facing every which direction in a tangled heap. I slowly walked to Carly's video screen and sat down in front of it. Clicking a few buttons on the mouse I pulled up the screen she had minimized.

Carly sat on her bed and I was glad she could not see the bright flush that rose to my cheeks. 'Freddie Loves Me?' was my only thought. I swallowed hard, this was not going to be easy. A sudden pang of fear crept through my brain and grabbed a tight hold. What if it was a prank? I have pulled so many on him, but this would be the garlic powder of pranks, I could not forgive him if he was lying to me. Normally I wouldn't care, I would just delete something like this and pretend it never happened, but I had been noticing those things. I had noticed he searched for me first, it made my heart swell when I saw him smile even if I was alone in a room. My heart and my brain were saying two different things, and I for once in my life, went with my heart, which was ready to burst out of my chest.

_Dear Frednub,_

_Are you pranking me? I refuse to be your garlic powder. If this is a prank, you will be eating through a straw the rest of your life. _

I hit the send button and waited for a minute. Freddie's response came almost immediately. I clicked on it while holding my breath thinking how many bones I would break.

_Dear Sam, _

…_.._

"What the chiz? It's blank. I swear I'll kill him" A knock on Carly's bedroom door made us both jump, I had actually forgotten she was even in the room.

"Come in" Carly yelled as she sat on her bed. When Freddie opened the door however, she cleared her throat and murmured something about a shower and left the room. Freddie was dressed in a black penny tee with the words 'Corndog King' in red and a pair of dark blue jeans.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe as he crossed the room to stand in front of me. I was still sitting so he was looking down at me. Putting his hand on the side of my face he leaned over and kissed me. I stood and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had to think he was partially crazy. Here I was in my pajamas, which consisted of my favorite 'Princess Puckett' penny tee, and flannel pants with pigs on them; with my hair a mess, I haven't showered or brushed my teeth, and yet he didn't seem to care.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in tightly. Gently nipping my bottom lip until I allowed his tongue to superficially explore, we pulled apart, both breathing a little hard.

"Is…that…answer enough for you?" he breathed out

I nodded, dumbstruck, I couldn't find the words. "I love you Sam, I'll see you downstairs." He kissed me again before he turned and very casually walked out of the room. I smiled, unable to control the goofy looking grin as he closed the door behind him.

**A/N: True love, is when that special person can see you at your worst (i.e. when you are sick, have no makeup, just woke up, or have dragon breath) and can still truthfully say they love you. **


End file.
